<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Matter What by TeamMike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566190">No Matter What</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMike/pseuds/TeamMike'>TeamMike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMike/pseuds/TeamMike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[KHUX Spoilers]</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>After visiting the Keyblade Graveyard and meeting the other four chosen Union Leaders, Ventus is feeling less confident that he can live up to Master Ava's expectations. Chirithy picks up on this, and attempts to cheer up the boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chirithy &amp; Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Matter What</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Maiden/gifts">Fortune_Maiden</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, I would like to say that this is my very first Kingdom Hearts fanfic! This one was super fun to write.</p>
<p>Fortune_Maiden, I really hope you like my submission for Chocolate Box Round 5!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>The sky was a dull brown that day… When he trudged through the muddied dirt, spanning as far as the eye could see… And stuck in that dirt were thousands of discarded keyblades, standing upright as if each Union decided to build hundreds of picket fences… </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A thin fog permeated the area, rising only a few feet off the ground. It weaved through the vertical weapons - all of them dim and gray, having no light to brighten that grim day.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Master Ava said it would be bad… But seeing it firsthand was a different story… The darkness did truly prevail that day… And if he wasn’t stronger, it may have consumed him as well…</i>
</p>
<p>Ventus looked up at a dark purple ceiling, the image of the Keyblade Graveyard burned into his memory, even though his weary eyes yearned for sleep. He let out a sigh of longing as he lay in his bed in Daybreak Town, a simple wooden bed with plain, white sheets. His room didn’t have much; besides a small lamp, a nightstand and a modest chair, the only other amenities were a plush goldenrod rug and a desk.</p>
<p>Besides, he wouldn’t be spending much time in this room, anyways. He was one of the Dandelions.</p>
<p>And not just any Dandelion; one of the five Dandelions chosen by Master Ava to lead the Unions after the inevitable Keyblade War. A war that caused the death of thousands of keyblade wielders... </p>
<p>The boy pulled the covers closer and turned to lay on his side, staring out the window. Tall, yellow-bricked buildings dominated the skyline, all of them topped with the town’s distinct violet roofing. He lived here for months, yet today it felt different… Daybreak Town was so much darker without its keyblade wielders living there…</p>
<p>Resting on the windowsill was Ventus’s spirit companion, Chirithy. He lay curled up in a ball, quietly snoozing away. Ventus let out a smile at how peaceful his spirit seemed. If only he could be like that…</p>
<p>Chirithy’s tail wagged slightly, and as if sensing something, the spirit slowly woke and looked at the boy. Their eyes locked for only a few seconds, but Chirithy somehow knew.</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Ventus nodded as Chirithy sat up on the windowsill, dangling his short stubby legs off the edge.</p>
<p>“I understand. Long day, of course. A lot of responsibility, too. But I’m sure you’ll do great!”</p>
<p>Ventus’s eyebrows furrow a bit, responding to his spirit.</p>
<p>“I dunno… Me? Leading a Union?”</p>
<p>“You’ll be fine, Ventus. All five of you are new to this, so it’s ok to feel a bit overwhelmed… I know you all will work it out together!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, me and the others...”</p>
<p>Ventus’s eyes grew distant, staring past his spirit. After a second of silence, Chirithy decided to inquire about it.</p>
<p>“What do you think?”</p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p>“About the four other Union Leaders. Your new friends.”</p>
<p>Ventus let out another sigh, collapsing back onto his back, tossing his arms behind his head. He began remembering the people he met that day… A dark-haired man with an equally dark fedora, clad in black clothing… A pink-haired man, sporting formal attire… The lone girl of the group, whose jet-black hair extended to her lower back… And a boy with curly, white hair, and a red scarf draped around his neck...</p>
<p>“Well… Brain seems pretty edgy. He always questioned everything, so he might not be easy to work with at times…”</p>
<p>Chirithy reassured the boy, raising his small paws.</p>
<p>“I’m sure Ava picked him for a reason. These are promising keyblade wielders, after all.”</p>
<p>“True… And then there’s Lauriam, who acts like he’s from a royal family. I wonder if he’s actually from one…”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t matter either way, but I can’t help but say that I’m curious as well…”</p>
<p>“Next is Skuld… She’s pretty strict from what she said. Brain even compared her to Master Ava.”</p>
<p>“Quite large shoes to fill, yes, but I’m sure she’ll do a fine job filling them.”</p>
<p>“And lastly is Ephemer… He’s basically a natural born leader… Almost as if he was made to lead the Dandelions, and us…”</p>
<p>“You’re right, he’ll be a great asset to have around.”</p>
<p>Another sigh escaped Ventus’s mouth as the boy shook his head.</p>
<p>“And then there’s me…”</p>
<p>Chirithy hopped down onto the floor, the spirit’s tiny feet tiptoeing towards Ventus’s bed.</p>
<p>“You? Your strength is kindness, Ven. I’m sure you’ll fit in with everyone.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure about that, Chirithy… Ephemer and Skuld… They seemed like close friends… I’ve never had a friendship like that, and honestly, it makes me kinda jealous… They’re all so different from me… You think I’ll be able to fit in with them right from the start?”</p>
<p>Using his hands to push himself up into a sitting position, Ventus tossed the covers aside and crossed his legs. Chirithy jumped up onto the bed and looked up at the boy.</p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p>“Why? Chirithy, I’ve always been alone, I’ve never had anyone…”</p>
<p>“That’s not true. You have me.”</p>
<p>Ventus’s eyes widened as Chirithy’s voice rose. The spirit waved his arms to the side, staring at his friend confidently as he stepped closer. </p>
<p>“Even if it’s hard, you’ll have me to help. And even if this doesn’t work out, I know you’ll find true friends eventually. I’m sure of that. And in the meantime, I will always be by your side. No matter what.”</p>
<p>Ventus took a few seconds to comprehend what Chirithy was saying, but afterwards gave a nod of approval.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Chirithy. That means a lot.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>Chirithy held out a paw towards the boy, and he accepted it. The two shook hands there in the darkness. Whatever the future held, whatever challenges they would face, they would be together to equally bear the burden.</p>
<p>Ventus let out a smile - a true, genuine smile. Not the fake one he put on at the Keyblade Graveyard to mask his true feelings. Ventus reminisced upon what his original Union Leader told him - that a keyblade wielder’s connection to his or her spirit is strong and valuable…</p>
<p>The boy then instinctively yawned, releasing his hand from the spirit’s and stretching one of his arms in the air, covering his mouth with the other. Chirithy nodded.</p>
<p>“It’s getting pretty late, isn’t it? I think it’s time you got some sleep. Got a big day ahead of you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>The spirit climbed back up to the windowsill, circling about his previous position and laying down afterwards.</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>Ventus shook his head in agreement as he shuffled back down to lay on the bed. He pulled the covers over him once again, closing his eyes with a newfound smile. The boy spoke three words before letting his tiredness overtake him.</p>
<p>“Good night, Chirithy.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Ventus.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I do want to point out that I was mostly done with this fanfic when a certain spoiler came out for the series - and I didn't want to rewrite some of the fic to account for that. I apologize if it's an issue :P </p>
<p>Anyways, I hoped you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>